When conventional air-conditioning apparatuses are installed, switching works and connector replacements have to be performed, to transmit data between the air-conditioning apparatus and a remote controller and supply power from the air-conditioning apparatus to the remote controller through the same transmission line (power signal line). Accordingly, the wire routing work at the installation site is troublesome, for example because a three-wire code has to be used exclusively for the remote controller, and a sufficient degree of freedom in performing the wire routing is unable to be secured, which may lead to a wrong routing operation.
To cope with such a drawback of the conventional air-conditioning apparatus, an address is allocated to an indoor unit of the air-conditioning apparatus, to supply power to the remote controller from the indoor unit having a specific address (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The mentioned arrangement eliminates the need to set up the power supply and employ the signal line for the power supply line, thereby simplifying the wire routing work and making the air-conditioning apparatus more reliable.